Many buildings, facilities, and other structures include secure communication networks, which are used for wireless and other types of communications. For example, chemical plants and other industrial facilities often include wireless networks, which can be used for a wide variety of purposes. As particular examples, the wireless networks in industrial facilities could be used to transport data to and from process controllers, process sensors, and process actuators. The wireless networks could also facilitate wireless communications between personnel working in the industrial facilities.
In order to prevent malicious or other unauthorized intrusions into a wireless network, various forms of security are typically employed in the wireless network. A common security mechanism includes the use of encryption keys to encrypt and decrypt data that is transmitted wirelessly.